opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Marimo vs Keigo
After the New Era pirates attacked the Espada pirates Marimo and Keigo clash on a nearby island Keigo:You are the vice-captain of Espada pirates? Marimo:Yeah...and I guess you are the vice-captain of New Era pirates. Keigo:*smiles*I am more than that.....I will be the one that will kill you. Marimo:*dead serious face*That remains to be seen. *Marimo takes out his 8 swords *Marimo gets into his usual stance with them Marimo:Leopard:Shukuchi!! *Marimo starts moving at high speed around Keigo *Marimo suddenly attacks Keigo Keigo:*grins*.... *Keigo blocks Marimo's attack and scratches on his cheek *Marimo jumps back Marimo:*dead serious face*I though...this guy is a serious thing....he can easly keep up with my Shukuchi speed. Keigo:*smiles*You see the little skull on my sword? Marimo:Yeah.... Keigo:It is here because of a promise.If I will take the blood of someone with this blade I will kill him.I just cut you on your cheek so prepare......*smiles*for your last fight. Marimo:Demon's Wheel!! *Marimo starts spinning towards Keigo *Keigo prepares a defensive stance *Marimo suddenly stops before reaching Keigo Marimo:Demon's Two Eyed Dragon!! *Marimo releases a huge tornado from his swords *The tornado hits Keigo and pushes him back Marimo:blast was enough to put him off guard. *Marimo dashes at Keigo Marimo:Leopard:Shadow-Light Cross!!(Marimo stabs his opponent with all of his swords then fastly takes them back) *Marimo tries to stab Keigo but Keigo fastly blocks with his sword Marimo:Gorilla:Invicinble Arms!! *Marimo starts pushing Keigo back Keigo:the hell is with this incredible force so suddenly? *Marimo pushes Keigo's right hand back making him unable to block attacks with his sword anymore Marimo:*dead serious face*Sorry...but I will end this right now.Dragon:Kuzu-Ryusen!!(Marimo cuts his opponent 9 times,2 times on each arm,2 times on each leg,2 times on stomach,2 times in the chest and 1 time on the head) *Marimo tries to cut Keigo but a wall of water suddenly appears in front of him *Marimo jumps back Marimo:What was with the water wall? Keigo:*smiles*Look at my sword. *Marimo looks at Keigo's sword and sees it's covered in water Keigo:My Devil Fruit is Mizu Mizu no mi,model Paramecia.I am able to transform non-living things in water.I choose my sword usually. *Marimo dashes at Keigo Keigo:I see no more words ah?*smiles*Mizu Mizu:Ground Sword!!(Keigo stabs his sword and releases a wave of water in the form of a blade) *Keigo stabs his sword in the ground and releases a water slash *The slash hits Marimo directly Keigo:*laughs*I though you were fast. *An air slash suddenly scratches Keigo on his cheek Keigo:*surprised*was with that speed I barely saw it. *Marimo emerges from the water without any injury Marimo:Demon's Eight Treasures!! *Marimo releases 8 air slashes from his swords *Keigo dodges the slashes Keigo:*dissapointed face*Patethic attack.... Marimo:*dead serious face*I will cut in half with it.....Demon's Eight Treasures:One Shot!! *The slashes unites and creates a huge one coming towards Keigo from behind Keigo:*surprised*How the? *The slash hits Keigo directly *Keigo emerges from the slash without any injuries,surounded by water Marimo:The first slash was Wolf:Target Mark.It targeted you so my next attack would come after it's target even if you would dodge it. Keigo:*smiles*Interesting technique but you just lost your only chance to win.Mizu Mizu:Excalibur!! *A lot of water surounds Keigo's sword creating a huge water blade Keigo:*laughs*LETS SEE IF THIS WILL BE ENOUGH TO CUT YOU IN HALF!! Marimo:*dead serious face*Not even close. *Marimo summons his Demon's Cursed Sword Marimo:White Thunder Hell:Cloud Gathering! *A lot of clouds gathers above Marimo Marimo:White Thunder Hell:Ultimate Lightning!!! *Marimo releases a huge lighting in his own sword *His sword's blade dissapears *The lighting forms a huge blade,the size of Keigo's water blade Marimo:*smiles*I'm sure mine would be enough to cut you in half.White Thunder Hell:Lightning Sword!! Keigo:*laughs*Lets see who is right!! *Marimo and Keigo dash at each other *Marimo and Keigo clash with their huge swords and create a huge shockwave that destroys the entire are where they were fighting *Marimo and Keigo move to another area of the island with little injuries Keigo:*smiles*You are a tough bastard I like that. *Keigo releases a lot of water slashes on the ground and in the air with his swords Marimo:Leopard:Shukuchi:One Step!! *Marimo dissapears and reappears in front of Keigo *Marimo tries to cut Keigo but a wall of water appears in front of him and pushes him back Marimo:is really hard to touch with all his water. *Marimo looks at his sword Marimo:*dead serious face*Maybe..... *Hell fire start surounding Marimo's sword Marimo:Burning Hell:Inferno!! *Marimo releases a huge fire of Hell fire that surounds the entire area *Marimo transfroms his Demon's Cursed Sword into his normal 8 swords *Marimo puts his swords into the Hell fire and the swords ignite Marimo:*smiles*Now it will be alright. Keigo:Damn!!Why you did that?We are like fighting in Hell!! Marimo:*grins*Thats perfectly for me. *Keigo releases a wave of water at Marimo *A wall of Hell fire is created in front of Marimo that blocks Keigo's attack Keigo:I CANT SEE HIM!! Marimo:Leopard:Shukuchi:Double Burst Step!! *Marimo appears behind Keigo *Keigo fastly creates a wall of water behind him *A lot of Hell fire clashes with Keigo's water and evaporates it Keigo:SHIT!! *Keigo fastly turns around to block Marimo's attack Marimo:Burning Demon's Bee!!(A much stronger version of Marimo's first finishing technique,Stag like a bee,Marimo stabs his opponent with his swords and takes them back and his opponent wounds ignite after) *Marimo tries to stab Keigo but Keigo fastly jumps back and gets only touched by the tip of Marimo's swords Keigo:*pissed off*YOU THINK THAT WITH THIS HELL FIRE I WONT BE ABLE TO USE MY WATER? *Keigo stabs his sword in the ground Keigo:I WILL SHOW YOU HOW POWERFULL I AM!!Mizu Mizu:1000 Ground Attacks!! *Keigo releases a lot of ground water slashes *A wall of Hell fire appears in front of Marimo *Keigo's attack easly passes throught Marimo's wall Marimo:*surprised*DAMN!! *Marimo fastly jumps high in the air Keigo:*smiles*Exactly how I want.Mizu Mizu:Lunar Water Slash!! *Keigo releases a huge water slash *The slash hits Marimo directly,damaging his whole body and cutting him on his stomach Marimo:is how powerfull he really is? *Keigo appears above Marimo Keigo:Mizu Mizu:Cascada!! *Keigo releases a huge tower of water that falls on Marimo *Marimo is send on the ground with the water tower *The water tower destroys a big part of the island,sending Marimo's Hell fire at a big distance from the area they fought *Keigo lands on the ground Keigo:*smiles*I wonder....are you still alive to tell me whats the taste of my powers? *Marimo emerges from the water covered in blood and wet Marimo:is really bad....My swords are wet I cant use it and so it's my body...I feel so weakened. Keigo:You dont move...you got a problem? *Marimo starts running Keigo:*angry face*I hate when my opponent runs after he lost. *Keigo dashes after Marimo *Keigo appears near Marimo and cuts him on his left shoulder *Marimo continue to run Keigo:WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?! *Marimo arrives near some Hell fire *Marimo puts his swords into the fire Keigo:What the..... Marimo:*smiles*Thanks for letting me dry them...Now I can continue fight. Keigo:*laughs*I though you were just trying to escape....I am glad you are not that kind of opponent. Marimo:I think you deserve to see my strongest techniques after all.... *Marimo jumps high in the air *Marimo's swords are surounded by lightnings Marimo:Dragon:Lightning Dragon!! *The lightning creates a dragon with Marimo in the middle of its mouth *Keigo takes a defensive stance Marimo:Leopard:Shukuchi:Double Burst Step!! *Marimo dissapears and reappears behind Keigo Keigo:*surprised*I COULDNT EVEN REACT!! *Keigo gets 8 big cuts on his chest and stomach *Keigo gets a lot of small cuts all over his body Keigo:*shocked*How? Marimo:My lightnings act as small blades....what I did was to fastly cut you 8 times with my swords and cut you a lot of times with my lightnings. Keigo:Interesting technique but....NOT EVEN CLOSE ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ME!! Marimo:*shadowed eyes*I know.... *Marimo's swords are surounded by black fire Marimo:God Demon's Swords!! *The black fire creates an extension of his swords to make his swords as long as normal katanas Marimo:To fight with 8 small swords is really hard but to fight with 8 katanas is impossible.*smiles*I created normal swords using the black fire of Hades,the power Magnus gave me.The black fire acts as a blade as well but....a very different one.*shadowed eyes*You will understand when you will get cut. *Marimo dashes at Keigo Keigo:is bad..I got cut on my legs as well with his last technique. *Marimo clashes with Keigo *Marimo tries to cut Keigo but Keigo dodges *Marimo cuts Keigo on his cheek with the black fire blade and Keigo gets no injury *Marimo continues to attack Keigo *Keigo gets cut some times *Keigo jumps back Marimo:God Demon's Wheel!! *Marimo starts spinning towards Keigo *Keigo sends a wave of water at Marimo *Marimo clashes with it *Marimo emerges from Keigo's technique and cuts Keigo a lot of times,again with no injuries Keigo:am sure this attack are not useless...but I cant feel amything from them. *Marimo jumps in the air Marimo:God Demon's Tower!! *Marimo falls towards Keigo *Keigo dodges Marimo *Marimo's attack creates a big shockwave that makes Keigo to lose his balance *Marimo dashes at Keigo Marimo:God Demon's Roar!! *Marimo cuts in all directions *Keigo gets cut a lot of times *Keigo jumps back Keigo:*shocked*What was that?You were so fast and powerfull....how? Marimo:*smiles*You think I was the one more powerfull? Keigo:What do you mean? Marimo:*smiles*I'm not more powerfull.....you are weakier. Keigo:*angry face*HOW THE HELL?!?! Marimo:I told you this blades are special....they dont cut.But dont worry...the blades arent useless.The blades have a special power...to takes small parts of it's target's souls. Keigo:*shocked*What? Marimo:This is the power of Hades....his flames take small parts of your soul and makes you weakier and weakier with every cut.*smiles*To bad after some time your power will return.Now for the ending....God Demon's Army!! *Marimo releases a lot of blades towards Keigo *Keigo creates a wall of water in front of him *The air blades simply passes his wall on hits him directly,cutting him a lot of times Keigo:looks like my whole power was weaken even my Devil Fruit's power.I have no other choice.Mizu Mizu:Desperate Wave!! *Keigo releases water ground slashes and water blades in all directions *Marimo tries to dodge the water attacks but gets hit by a lot of them *Keigo appears in front of Marimo *Keigo cuts Marimo on his right shoulder then jumps back Keigo:*smiles*Looks like even with my power like this I can still keep up with you. Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Not for long..... *Marimo summons his Demon's Cursed Sword *His sword is covered in black fire Marimo:Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha!!(Tyrant's-King's Blaze-Murdering Black-Dragon-Wave,Marimo releases a huge air blade that is burning with Hell fire combined with the power of black flames from Hades and in the form of a dragon) *Marimo releases a huge air blade that forms a black dragon Marimo:*smiles*Prepare pne my strongest techniques. *Keigo stabs his sword in the ground Keigo:seems like my powers are back.Mizu Mizu:Rashomon!!!is my only chance to defend against his technique. *Keigo creates a huge gate of water in front of him Keigo:*smiles*There is no attack that ever passed throught this gate. *Marimo's technique clash with the gate *Marimo's technique cuts the gate in half and advances towards Keigo Keigo:*shocked*Im...possible. *Keigo gets cut on his chest and falls on his knees *Marimo appears in front of him Marimo:*dead serious face*I'm sorry....but this is over. Keigo:*smiles*Believe.....is not! *The Keigo in front of Marimo transforms into water *Keigo appears above Marimo Keigo:Mizu Mizu:Executioner's Blade!! *Keigo releases a huge water spear at Marimo *The spear hits Marimo directly on his stomach *Marimo falls on the ground *Keigo lands on the ground Keigo:*smiles*Now is over.My spear doesnt pierce you but it destroys a certain area it hits.I didnt hit your chest because I didnt want to kill you like this. *Marimo hardly gets up *Marimo falls on his knees and vomits a lot of blood Keigo:*smiles*I forgot to ask.*grins*What organs my technique destroyed? *Marimo tries to stand up *Marimo powerfully grabs his stomach and tries to get up Keigo:How patethic...you still want to fight?You dont get it?IT'S OVER!! *Marimo gets up after all and barely stays on his feet Keigo:Fine then..... *Shiryu appears behind Keigo Shiryu:Keigo...lets go. Keigo:Wait a second I was just about to finish this guy off.I have to respect the promise and kill the person that got cut by this sword. Shiryu:*smiles*I though that promise was broken when you cut me and I defeated you. Keigo:*pissed off*THAT DOESNT COUNT!! Shiryu:Stop with this and lets go. Keigo:Fine....after all it doesnt ever deserve to kill such a weakling. *Marimo stays looking at Keigo without saying anything then falls on the ground *Shiryu and Keigo leave Category:Blog posts